


Catboy Vikings Headcanons

by drakaryss



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Catboy Bjorn, Catboy Floki, Catboy Hvitserk, Catboy Ivar, Catboy Ragnar, Catboy Ubbe, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Weird Shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 9,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25136794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakaryss/pseuds/drakaryss
Summary: A collection headcanons featuring catboy Vikings!Find me on Tumblr @issamhysa !
Relationships: Bjorn Ironside/Reader, Floki/reader, Hvitserk Lothbrok/Reader, Ivar Lothbrok/Reader, Ragnar Lothbrok/Reader, Ubbe Lothbrok/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	1. Catboy! Ivar would include:

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Yes, this is absolutely fucking wack and makes no sense at all. No, I will not explain. Just take it and go.

\- Oh god, he's the worst

\- The absolute worst

\- This boy needs attention

\- All the fucking time

\- If you take your attention off of him for more than a full minute, he'll start complaining

\- He has this tendency to sit outside the shower while you're showering

\- He'll just sit there and scream at you

\- And then has the audacity to throw a fit whenever you actually bring him in the shower with you

\- He's an asshole, really

\- He'll make full eye contact with you as he slowly pushes your favorite vase off the coffee table

\- That'll teach you to nudge him with your foot when he's in the way

\- He likes to be tall

\- So expect to find him sitting on top of your counter

\- And god forbid you have bookshelves

\- He can and will knock everything down to make space to sit

\- How did he even get up there?

\- Anyway, he'll also lie down on things when you need them

\- Your sweatshirt, your phone

\- Your fucking car/house keys

\- Ivar does this mostly when he knows you need to go somewhere

\- "Ivar? Have you seen my keys?"

\- He'll shrug, but will definitely grin when you face away from him

\- Keep away from corners

\- Because this fucker will jump at you and knock you over

\- He does this to your guests as well

\- Imagine a grown-ass man with cat ears, a tail, and two non-working legs coming at you full speed from a dark corner

\- It's absolutely terrifying

He likes acting all tough around guests

\- He stares at them menacingly from his spot next to you

\- Nobody is allowed to touch you

\- He'll bat their hands away and hiss

\- Literally. Fucking. Hiss.

\- He doesn't give a fuck who it is

\- A parent? A sibling? A partner?

\- His little bastard hands don't discriminate

\- He hates everybody that isn't you

\- HOWEVER

\- He will definitely answer to "psspsspss"

\- He'll be mad about it, but he can't really resist

\- He sleeps on your bed

\- He doesn't care that he takes up most of the space

\- Ivar tosses and turns and stretches in his sleep

\- You're left trying not to fall off the edge of the bed

\- And if you had a dollar for every time this sleeping shit "accidentally" smacked you in the face while stretching, you'd put Jeff Bezos to shame

\- Ivar just won't let you fucking sleep

\- He'll drag himself around the house at 4am being as loud as he possibly can, just to spite you

\- Also, for your sake, don't fall asleep on your back

\- Or you'll wake up with this creature crushing the hell outta you while you sleep

\- Will wake you up if you sleep for too long

\- He's a KING, for fuck's sake!

\- Where's his breakfast, Y/N? Step up!

\- Watches tv shows with you, but is super picky about what he watches

\- The only thing he actually enjoys watching is that one video of the fish swimming around in the screen

\- It's his favorite thing

\- Ahem, anyway

\- He knows a few tricks

\- But will only do them if he's promised fish sticks afterward

\- He's gotten pretty good at balancing little stacks of objects on his head

\- He'll also help you with chores if it means he'll get his goddamned fish sticks

\- Do NOT eat near him

\- He will definitely try to steal something off your plate

\- You could've sworn you had one last strip of bacon on your plate...

\- Oh well

\- For such a messy little bastard, he actually likes being clean

\- He cooperates when you trim his nails and brush his hair

\- Ivar pretends to hate it, but you know he likes it

\- He hates it when you have to study for a test

\- Because your attention is solely on the book in front of you, or your laptop

\- So he'll wedge his head between you and your laptop and lie there with his head on your lap

\- He will not move under any circumstances

\- He likes it when you pet him, but will definitely bite you every 10 seconds

\- He purrs real fucking loud

\- It's his way of telling you that if you stop petting him, he'll make your life living hell for the next three hours

\- Likes kisses

\- Kiss him on the forehead or on the top of his head and he won't stop purring

\- He kisses your cheek in return and it's the cutest thing

\- 5 seconds later, he's nibbling on your finger like an asshole

\- Like every cat, he has a strange love for boxes

\- He's a pretty big boy, so he doesn't really fit in them

\- But that won't stop him from trying

\- If he can stick his head in it, he's good

\- Give him 3 minutes and he'll come to you screaming because his head got stuck

\- Speaking of messing around, he HATES laser dots

\- But he can't keep himself from chasing them all around the house

\- Even though he feels stupid about it

\- He caught it once and didn't know what to do with himself afterward

\- He just stared at the spot where the dot was for a solid hour

\- Moving right on, Ivar brings you gifts!

\- By gifts, I definitely mean little dead things

\- He'll just leave them in front of you and sit there, waiting for your reaction

\- If the gift gets him a little ear scratch, he's a happy boy

\- If not, he'll scream about it for 10 minutes before finding something else to do

\- He likes sitting by your window to taunt the neighbor's dog

\- The poor dog will bark for hours on end, all while this smug bastard sits there with the biggest grin on his face

\- Lastly, he gets cat hair everywhere

\- He's a little embarrassed about it, but for the most part, he just owns it

\- You teach him how to use a lint roller because the amount of cat hair he leaves around the house is astronomical

\- Little bastard has to learn

\- The end, you'll probably never see me again

\- And if you somehow got this far, I'm sorry


	2. Catboy! Hvitserk would include:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I will never understand how you people could want more of these but okay! I guess!

\- Gods above, if you thought Ivar was a riot

\- Let me tell you, Hvitserk is WORSE

\- Ivar's an asshole, yeah

\- But unlike Ivar, who does things to spite you and his brothers, Hvitserk does them for fun

\- And, he'll admit, to annoy his brothers

\- Out of all of them, he's the most energetic one

\- You're surprised he hasn't started bouncing off the walls yet

\- Unfortunately, his energy makes him more of a troublemaker than his brothers

\- He has this habit of grabbing your wallet before you leave

\- It doesn't matter where you're going, if Hvitserk knows you're leaving, he'll grab your wallet and make a run for it

\- Good luck trying to catch him

\- The little bastard can RUN

\- He won't stop unless he gets tired

\- Or unless he can tell it's an emergency

\- Or unless Bjorn gives him the look™

\- He likes hiding your things and blaming Ivar for it because he knows Ivar is the one that usually pulls that kind of shit

\- For obvious reasons, this gets on Ivar's nerves

\- Hvitserk loves sleeping

\- The majority of the time, he really falls asleep by accident

\- He tires himself out

\- He usually falls asleep with his butt in the air

\- He's a really heavy sleeper, it's kind of insane

\- So far he's slept through a tornado, a hurricane and Bjorn and Ivar screaming at each other for a half-hour

\- The only thing that wakes him up? Your 6 am alarm

\- How he fucking hates that alarm

\- If he wakes up to the alarm before you do, he'll grab your phone and either attempt to smother it with a pillow

\- Or he'll bite it until it stops ringing

\- Anyway, due to his hyperactivity, you sort of figured there has to be a way to tone him down a bit

\- Right?

\- A good friend once offered catnip and,,, OH BOY

\- Those were the worst ten minutes of your life

\- So, you turned to CBD-infused cat treats

\- I have good news and bad news

\- The good news, they kind of calm him down a bit!

\- The bad news, now he's fucking obsessed with them

\- He will NOT eat any treat that isn't CBD-infused

\- Congratulations, Hvitserk is now a stoner kitty

\- Good luck with that

\- Hvitserk isn't as clean as the rest of his brothers

\- If he were a character in Sims, he'd be the one walking around all day with that little green cloud of stink all over

\- To make things worse, he DESPISES baths!

\- You'd practically have to wear a hazmat suit to bathe him without getting entirely soaked

\- He'll just yell the entire time

\- Ivar will occasionally sit nearby and just watch in amusement

\- After the bath, he won't let you dry him

\- Instead, he bolts out of the bathroom and rubs himself on the first soft surface he sees

\- Whether it's the bed, the couch, the carpet or a very unhappy Bjorn

\- But he won't complain if you manage to catch him to dry him off

\- Mostly because it means you'll have your hands all over him

\- He rivals Ivar in his desperate need of attention

\- And affection

\- Sometimes he'll just sit in front of you and meow until you give him attention

\- Or he'll break something to capture your attention if you're working or doing schoolwork

\- He's very paranoid at night

\- It's kinda funny

\- He'll be walking around the house at night and accidentally knock something over and lose his shit

\- He'll be back in your room in 5 seconds flat

\- Ivar likes to mess with him

\- He'll jump out of corners or knock things over whenever Hvitserk's near just to scare the shit out of him

\- He thinks it's hilarious

\- But you, the person that has to wake up to comfort poor little Hvitty, do not think it's hilarious

\- Poor baby is a trembling mess!

\- He does get a kick out of you scolding Ivar over it

\- Hvitserk likes going on walks

\- A lot

\- He's like a dog

\- As soon as the word "park" leaves your lips, he'll be sitting by the door

\- Thankfully, he doesn't need a leash

\- Hey, he can be civil SOMETIMES

\- When he's not trying to provoke the dogs in the park, that is

\- One time, he got chased by a particularly pissed off Corgi

\- He ended up sitting on a high branch of a 60 feet tall oak tree

\- You had to call the fire department to help get him down

\- Needless to say, he was very embarrassed

\- And that Corgi couldn't have been more pleased about the entire situation

\- Loves playing with hangers

\- Nobody knows why

\- His favorite part is when the hangers get stuck on his head

\- He'll walk around looking very pleased

\- And his brothers are so over it

\- You're not, though

\- You'll never understand his obsession with hangers

\- Absolutely terrified of ALF

\- An ugly, cat-eating alien?

\- Coming into HIS house? To eat HIM?

\- Nothing terrifies him more than the thought of that thing crash landing into your home and trying to stuff him into a sub sandwich

\- Of course, Ivar uses this to his advantage

\- And, once again, you end up having to comfort Hvitserk before he dies of nerves

\- He has nightmares about it, so you had to come up with a solution

\- Your brilliant solution? Alien repellent

\- It's literally just salt water in a spray bottle

\- He watches you go around the windows and spray it around to make sure aliens don't come inside

\- Okay, overall, Hvitserk's just kind of a scaredy-cat

\- Your friend once brought her pet bearded dragon over to visit

\- Hvitserk lost his mind when its little snout touched his leg

\- He jumped 7 feet in the air and bolted out of the room

\- He didn't come out until he was sure that thing was GONE

\- But hey, you wanted this


	3. Catboy! Ubbe would include:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Soft baby, so, so soft...

\- The softest boi

\- Too soft

\- He'll never leave your side

\- He's a HUGE cuddle bug!

\- Once he's got you, he's not letting go

\- For a while, at least

\- Which often gets on Ivar's nerves

\- Unlike Ivar and Hvitserk, Ubbe feels no need to be the center of attention

\- He's actually pretty chill

\- He brings you flowers!

\- Wildflowers, daisies, any flowers he deems pretty enough to gift to you

\- So you weren't really surprised when you heard the neighbor lose his mind about his poor flowerbeds the following week

\- And Ubbe? Lounging in the sunlight coming in from the window, unbothered

\- Like Hvitserk, Ubbe sleeps a lot

\- Most of the time, he'll have his head nestled in the crook of your neck while you're sleeping

\- Or his head will be on your lap

\- Which is often problematic, since that's Ivar's favorite spot to nap on

\- He's gotten good at ignoring Ivar when he has his little fits and bats at his brother for taking his spot

\- He will only ever sleep on your bed, he refuses to sleep anywhere else

\- Sure, he'll chill on the couch, but never sleep on it

\- Unless that's where you're sleeping

\- But he has a tendency of somehow sliding off the couch in his sleep

\- Whether he's stretching or just shifting

\- You'll hear the yowl and then the dull thud when he hits the floor

\- Sometimes he'll try to grab on to something before he falls

\- It never works

\- It's kind of funny

\- He's really calm

\- Of course, Ubbe can be playful, but unlike others, he knows when to tone it down and relax

\- He's very protective of you and his brothers, like Bjorn

\- Won't let anybody sketchy near you

\- And will definitely fend off that creepy squirrel that's been staring at a sleeping Hvitserk for too long

\- That being said, he's relatively friendly

\- He won't exactly be thrilled when people come over, but he won't bat at them and hiss like Ivar does

\- If he likes someone enough, he'll let them pet him for a while before returning to your side

\- He's a big ladies man

\- All the girls love him, and he absolutely adores the attention

\- Ubbe knows when you're sad

\- On those days he will not leave your side under any circumstances

\- He'll cuddle with you and try to deal with his brothers as well as he can

\- He'll try to comfort you however he can, really

\- Little kisses and headbutts are his go-to moves

\- Likes socks

\- He has many pairs, but his favorite pair is blue with a hole in the left foot where the toe is

\- Refuses to take them off unless they have to be washed

\- He likes sliding around in them

\- He'll come running from the bedroom and slide across the hall

\- However, when Ubbe wants them off, HE WANTS THEM OFF

\- He kind of just stretches out his legs and kicks his feet trying to get them off

\- Even though he's perfectly capable of taking them off himself

\- He's a little clumsy sometimes

\- But he HATES breaking things

\- He once broke one of your favorite picture frames while you weren't home

\- When you got home, he shuffled up to you holding his tail and not meeting your eyes

\- Come on, you can't stay mad at that, right?

\- Not with those pretty blue eyes either

\- Ubbe doesn't like storms

\- They're too loud for his sensitive ears

\- So if it's storming outside, he'll be curled up against you trying to get you to comfort him

\- He's a big boy, he's tough

\- But storms? No thank you

\- He does like rain, though

\- If you let him, he'll sit outside while it rains and try to catch raindrops with his tongue

\- You like it when raindrops hit his nose because he sort of flinches

\- It's really cute

\- What's not cute is when he comes back inside completely drenched

\- In his mind, it's great

\- Because it means you get to dry him off and cuddle with him

\- So it's a win-win situation

\- Very easily entertained

\- Got a piece of string? Good!

\- One of those toy mice? Great!

\- His weakness? Empty soda cans

\- He can bat those around for HOURS without getting tired of them

\- The noise is almost unbearable but he's happy so let him be

\- Ubbe's very protective of this killer whale plush doll you gave him when he first arrived

\- He named it Tilly and now he carries Tilly everywhere

\- He has it with him when he eats, when he's bathing, when he's sleeping

\- Refuses to let go of him and always has him where he can see him

\- One time, Ivar decided it would be funny to hide Tilly from Ubbe

\- So Ubbe went on a 10-minute rampage looking for him

\- In the end, Ubbe somehow got his hands on the nerf gun

\- He chased Ivar around the house with a loaded nerf gun for 5 minutes before Ivar gave up and told him where he was

\- Turns out, he had been holding Tilly hostage in the dryer

\- Ubbe didn't talk to him for a week

\- Doesn't like being ignored

\- If he feels ignored, he'll put his head on your thigh and stare at you until you give him attention

\- He doesn't care how long it takes

\- He knows you can't resist him for long

\- And you really can't

\- It's the eyes

\- Owns a little potted succulent

\- It's a Burro's Tail because he likes to play around with it

\- He's very gentle with it, though

\- Nobody but you and him are allowed to touch it

\- Hvitserk tried touching it once

\- He got a good whack to the face, courtesy of Ubbe

\- He never went near it again

\- Thanks to you, it's still alive

\- Not that he knows, he still thinks he's great at taking care of plants

\- Loves looking at himself in the mirror

\- It's not vanity, I swear

\- He just likes playing with his reflection

\- He'll wave one hand in front of the glass and try to catch the reflection

\- Ubbe's a little baby and you HAVE to take care of him otherwise I don't know what I'll do


	4. Catboy! Bjorn would include:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: ON GOD I was going to stop after Ivar but then people kept requesting more characters.

\- Bjorn is the biggest out of your four boys

\- You like to call him Big Chungus

\- He's not a fan

\- It's not like he's fat or anything

\- But compared to the other three, he's fucking huge

\- He's also the oldest, so he's pretty independent

\- He doesn't like it when you do things for him, especially when he's fully capable of doing them himself

\- And thank the gods for that

\- That being said, Bjorn does help around the house a great deal more than the other three

\- Whether it's doing the laundry, cleaning the house, or looking after his brothers

\- Though he's understandably less thrilled about having to take care of his brothers, he'll do it for your sake

\- His night vision isn't as good as it used to be

\- So count on him constantly bumping into shit when he's trying to go back to bed after getting a glass of water

\- The younger ones think it's the funniest thing ever

\- Bjorn is definitely that big cat that takes no shit from the others

\- Ivar's not listening to you? With a smack upside the head from Bjorn, your problem is fixed

\- Hvitserk's making a mess? Bjorn puts the fear of god in him

\- Ubbe... Actually, he's alright with Ubbe

\- They get along pretty well

\- Now

\- Bjorn's stomach is a bottomless pit

\- But he's ridiculously picky about what he eats

\- He's IMPOSSIBLE to cook for

\- Has a very specific palate and it's the worst thing

\- Refuses to eat anchovies

\- Little stinky fish in a can? No thanks, he's good

\- He treasures silence

\- Understandable

\- He does live with Ivar and Hvitserk, aka the two most obnoxious assholes you'll ever meet

\- So when they're sleeping or they're out with you, Bjorn is back home living his best life

\- Lounging on the couch or by the sunny window

\- He doesn't like being moved

\- Whether it's from the couch of the floor, he refuses to move

\- You have to nudge him with your foot in order to get him to move

\- And even then, he'll rarely actually move

\- So you'll have to step over him or go around

\- Not a big fan of being petted

\- However, Bjorn is a sucker for chin scratches and don't let him tell you otherwise

\- He likes beard scratches as well

\- He'll literally melt and lean closer

\- He won't move until you stop or he decides he's had enough (for now)

\- Bjorn is relatively quiet

\- When he's not scolding Ivar and Hvitserk, I mean

\- Or purring while you give him lil scritchies

\- For the most part, he's a pretty solitary cat

\- He won't interact with anybody, not even his brothers, unless he has to

\- Or unless you ask him

\- Because he can't say no to you

\- He doesn't like guys that walk into your house

\- Bjorn and Ivar are alike in this aspect, they just don't trust men

\- He's fine with girls, but he's very particular about who he lets himself get petted by

\- Enjoys watching birds

\- He doesn't really have anything else to do anyway

\- So he'll sit by the window and watch the birds swoop in and out of the birdbath in your backyard

\- Or stare at the bird feeder for hours

\- Bjorn sheds a lot

\- More than Ivar

\- But he actually helps clean up without complaining!

\- He definitely drinks

\- Not enough to get drunk, just when it's purely social

\- He prefers drinking alone, but will occasionally drink when there are guests in the house

\- Or if you're drinking

\- His favorite is definitely whiskey

\- Neat, straight from the bottle

\- Should he be drinking it like that? Probably not

\- Should he be drinking in general? Probably not

\- Is that gonna stop him from enjoying his goddamned glass of whiskey? Of course it's not

\- And try stopping him

\- Let me know how that goes


	5. Spending a day at the beach with the Catboys would include:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I had to. I really tried not to, but I just had to.

\- Literally as soon as your feet touch the sand, Hvitserk is barreling straight into the ocean

\- He pushes people out of his way, and you're pretty sure he knocked a cone of ice cream out of the hands of a little girl in his excitement

\- And that's only within the first minute or so

\- You manage to get an umbrella

\- Courtesy of Bjorn and Ivar staring at people until they move

\- After Ubbe is able to successfully wrangle Hvitserk out of the water, you line them up to slather sunscreen on them

\- You spend a full minute trying to get Hvitserk to stop fucking moving away from your hands because he thinks the lotion is really cold

\- Ubbe stays perfectly still while you do it, and scrunches up his nose when you put sunscreen lotion on his nose

\- Bjorn chooses to do it himself, really

\- And even though you know that grumbling little Ivar isn't going to go into the water with you all, he still lets you spray sunscreen on him

\- When it comes to you; Ubbe, Hvitserk, and Ivar always argue over who gets to put sunscreen on your back

\- So while they're bickering, Bjorn helps you out

\- Anyway, when you're all ready, Ubbe picks you up, throws you over his shoulder, and bolts into the water

\- He gives you absolutely no time to get used to the temperature before he and Hvitserk toss you into the ocean

\- There goes your plan to keep your hair dry

\- You spend the first 5 minutes in the water hopping over the waves so you don't swallow gallons of saltwater on accident

\- Bjorn's kinda just looking on, making sure Hvitserk and Ubbe don't get too rough and try to murder each other or something like that

\- But the second he looks away, they're holding each other's heads underwater to see who can hold their breath for longer

\- Or trying to climb onto each other's shoulders to drown the other

\- It's ridiculous

\- Ivar watches from his spot under the umbrella, absolutely vibing to your beach playlist

\- He doesn't really like the beach

\- The sand is annoying, and he can't really swim, and he absolutely DETESTS being wet

\- But he also dislikes being far from you, in case anything were to happen

\- So he'll grab his swim float and join you for a little while

\- He'll float alongside you in his little shark-mouth float

\- You can thank your best friend for getting it for him

\- He pretends to hate it, but if anybody but him touches it, he can and will drown the other person

\- After you and Bjorn swim around for a little while, Ivar floats a bit too far into the ocean and screams for his life and Ubbe and Hvitserk finish their little game of ninja, you all head to the shore for a bit to take a break

\- You all chill under the umbrella for a little bit

\- Ivar's head is in your lap as you gently drag your fingers through his hair, and Bjorn is snacking on chips

\- While the three of you are relaxing, Ubbe and Hvitserk are roughhousing on the sand

\- They come back with their hair is sticking up in different directions and completely covered in sand

\- When it comes to dusting sand off, there are two types of people

\- There's sweet, gentle Ubbe, who sits and does his best to brush it off

\- And there's Hvitserk

\- He just violently shakes himself off

\- Which effectively covers you, Ivar, and Bjorn's poor unsuspecting bag of chips before he can do anything about it

\- Needless to say, Bjorn chased Hvitserk around the beach for a solid 5 minutes while you, Ivar and Ubbe lounged under the umbrella

\- At one point, you decide to tan under the sun, and the boys join you

\- Ubbe and Ivar are successful, but poor Hvitserk only ends up a bit red in the face

\- As for Bjorn, he's definitely sunburnt

\- The boys go back to the water and you decide to stay under the umbrella for now

\- Hvitserk comes back a bit later with a whole fucking starfish in his hand

\- He's really excited and keeps asking you if he can keep it

\- Until it starts walking in his hands

\- Boy's never shrieked any louder

\- You come to realize Hvitserk had NO idea starfish could walk

\- He would've dropped the poor creature, had it not been for you grabbing it before he did

\- You do your best to safely return it to the ocean while Hvitserk stays in his spot, frantically wiping his hands on his trunks to get rid of the feeling of the starfish's little feet off his hands

\- Poor baby will never be the same again

\- You spend the rest of the evening walking along the shore, collecting sand dollars, seashells and hermit crab shells

\- Ubbe is chasing after live hermit crabs

\- It's not going so well

\- Every time he goes to snatch one up, it burrows under the sand

\- So Ubbe just ends up tripping and falling face-first into the sand

\- Then you have Hvitserk trying to pull a Baywatch and tripping over some child's abandoned sandcastle because he wasn't paying attention

\- Maybe you didn't have the relaxing beach day you were hoping

\- But in the end, you did spend time with your boys

\- And that's what matters

\- Definitely not that Ivar is chasing Hvitserk with a probably terrified starfish


	6. Catboy! Ragnar would include:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Oh, sweet anon. We've been dreading this day. HOWEVER, these were actually really fun to make, so I can't really complain.

\- Ragnar is NEVER home

\- He's always out and about, he doesn't really like being cooped up at home

\- You'll find wandering around the neighborhood, the grocery store, the pet store, Target, fucking Lowe's

\- He never buys anything, he just doesn't want to be home and that's that

\- One time, disappeared for an entire day, and you found him standing in front of the lobster tank at Red Lobster

\- He was just staring intently, not moving

\- You had to drag him out of the restaurant by the arm

\- The employees are used to it, at this point

\- What's not normal about a big ass man with cat features staring at lobster for hours on end?

\- He also likes the fish market, just because he likes looking at fish

\- He grabbed an eel once, but immediately dropped it back into the cooler when it started flopping around

\- He did NOT care for that shit at all

\- NEEDLESS TO SAY, Ragnar really loves sea animals

\- Especially crustaceans

\- He will steal your phone to watch the Crab Rave video on your YouTube account

\- It's his favorite thing

\- He really likes shrimp, too

\- He wants to keep them as pets? For some reason?

\- He bought a bag of those cocktail shrimp once, got home and immediately tossed them in a tank

\- Despite you telling them they were, y'know, dead

\- He was disappointed to find they were, in fact, dead

\- So, you got him sea monkeys instead

\- He named every individual sea monkey

\- He named one Aflac

\- You don't know why and you really don't want to ask

\- Sea creatures aside, Ragnar is a little sweetheart

\- He's your sweet little baby boy!

\- Therefore, he can get away with MURDER

\- All he has to do is smile at you

\- And you're LEGALLY not allowed to get mad at him for anything he does

\- Whether it's digging holes in your backyard because he wants to know where they lead

\- Or fucking up your couch cushions

\- Sure, you'll be mad for like a second

\- But after he gives you the little smile you're kinda just like

\- "Okay buddy, as you were."

\- He doesn't like drinking water

\- It's too bland

\- Tasteless, in his opinion

\- He'll drink tea, though

\- He loves tea

\- Black tea is the STUFF

\- Ragnar enjoys other teas, but black tea just hits different in his mind

\- He also enjoys black coffee very much

\- Okay, he'll drink anything bitter

\- He'll excuse drinking black coffee at 3 am saying he's too sweet so he needs the bitterness for balance

\- Occasionally, he'll slip some shrooms into the tea

\- Which will quickly become the highlight of your week

\- He thinks you don't know he does it

\- But when you get home, he's super cuddly one second, and the next he'll be on the floor sprawled out, staring at the ceiling

\- Then he'll sit in front of the fireplace and stare into it for a solid hour

\- There's no fire

\- Like he's fucking WILLING the fire into existence

\- The man just wants his fire

\- He likes it when you light candles

\- Because it means he gets to do that thing where he swipes his finger close to the flame to get the little ash mark on it

\- Floki taught him how to put the candle out with his fingers and he never blows out a candle after that

\- Speaking of Floki, that's his best friend

\- They're inseparable

\- Ragnar really enjoys watching Floki drink from the sink

\- It's the strangest thing for him, but it's Floki so he's entertained

\- Most of the time, when Floki comes over, the two just sit upside down on the couch and talk about the first thing that comes to mind

\- Whether it's one of Ragnar's sea monkeys or Floki's latest project

\- It's entertaining to listen to them

\- Because half of the time, you don't understand what they're saying

\- They speak their native tongue just so you can't understand what they're saying

\- Are they talking about world domination or the anchovies Floki had for breakfast?

\- You'll never know

\- But ignorance is bliss

\- Ragnar is pretty fucking big

\- But he can somehow manage to sneak up on you

\- He doesn't even mean to do it at first

\- He just wanted attention!

\- But as soon as he catches on to how it startles you, he starts doing it on purpose

\- You'll be in the kitchen doing the dishes and you'll see him standing by the doorway

\- When you blink, he's gone

\- And when you turn back to the dishes, he's standing next to you

\- It's like those shitty Slenderman games everybody used to be terrified of back in like 2014, except it's just Ragnar

\- Loves watching Spongebob

\- I wish I could tell you why

\- But he finds it so ridiculously funny

\- If you change the channel on him he will lose his shit

\- And by that I mean he will literally tackle you and wrestle the remote out of your hands

\- Sometimes he'll make it sexual to annoy you or get you flustered enough for him to get his way

\- Either way, it works every fucking time

\- Ragnar has a terrible sleeping schedule

\- It's both a blessing and a curse

\- It means he can look over you at night

\- But he'll be grumpy and sleepy in the morning

\- He likes drinking on the nights he can't sleep

\- He swears he can handle his alcohol

\- But two drinks later at 4 am, he's going off about everything he's done and all his adventures

\- Sometimes he'll act it all out with an umbrella and a pillow

\- He tried using a fire poker once

\- You almost lost an eye

\- He's very loud when he's drunk

\- He doesn't care it's 4 am

\- He'll teach you all his battle chants

\- God forbid the boys are sleeping over

\- They'll wake up and join in

\- They'll be pounding on the walls and stomping

\- And try getting them to settle down

\- Soon, you have 5 idiots singing Wardruna's Helvegen at the top of their lungs

\- And you'd be lying if you said you wouldn't like to join in

\- ANYWAY, after that he'll just sit down and talk to you until you both fall asleep on the couch

\- Ragnar likes stealing your teddy coat

\- A friend got it for you on your birthday, but she got the wrong size

\- So it's real big on you

\- Which means it's perfect on Ragnar

\- He wears it because it's cozy

\- And because it's really soft so it means he gets to rub his face against it

\- Which ALSO means he gets to zap you

\- Thanks static


	7. Catboy! Floki would include:

\- Messy, messy man

\- He leaves things thrown around like, all the time

\- You're always tripping over something he left on the floor, whether it be a piece of clothing, a toy he was working on or any tools he was using

\- He really doesn't mean for it to happen

\- But whenever Loki's brain comes up with an idea, he'll drop whatever he's doing to start on the new project

\- He does try to pick his things up as often as he can

\- When he remembers

\- Floki makes his own toys

\- He makes toys for all the boys when he's bored

\- He made Ivar a yo-yo once

\- Ivar didn't know how to use it, so Floki tries to teach him

\- Which results in Ivar literally yeeting the yo-yo and hitting Hvitserk right between the eyes

\- Hvitserk comes to you

\- He wants you to put an ice pack on his forehead and hold him

\- What a baby

\- You do reprimand Ivar for hurting his brother

\- Floki knows that shit isn't allowed in your house

\- So it's entertaining to see Ivar look guilty and annoyed while Hvitserk grins in the background

\- Floki will pretty much work with anything

\- One time, Ubbe's plush killer whale lost an eye in a scuffle between Ivar and Hvitserk

\- They IMMEDIATELY call you so you can get Floki to fix it

\- You drive Floki to their house and Floki reattaches the eye in less than 5 minutes

\- So by the time Ubbe gets home, Tilly the Killer Whale is as good as new

\- He likes hanging out with the neighbor's catboy, Ragnar

\- They're pretty inseparable

\- If he's not with you, he's with Ragnar

\- Thankfully, they rarely hang out at your house

\- Because you know how messy Ragnar can be

\- So that's for the neighbor to deal with

\- You get to enjoy a few hours of peace and quiet

\- Though you do miss your Floki

\- The house is too quiet sometimes without all the noise he makes

\- A bit depressing

\- Anyway

\- Floki likes trying to fit under the couch when he's tinkering with stuff

\- Obviously, he doesn't really fit, no matter how much he tries

\- So most of the time, you'll come home and find a pile of clothes next to the couch

\- And last time you checked, piles of clothing don't really breathe, so it's very safe to assume Floki is under there

\- Floki likes water, right?

\- Except he won't drink it out of a cup

\- He'll put his head under the faucet and drink from there

\- He makes a mess EVERY TIME

\- You got him cups, but he used them to build a little cup tower instead

\- That wasn't what you got them for, but you HAVE to admit

\- It's pretty impressive

\- Floki will pretty much make something out of anything

\- He made a gun out of cans of coke

\- He chases Ivar around with it lot

\- Because he fears the nerf gun, so little poor Ivar is worried it has the same power

\- Floki's very proud of everything he makes

\- You'll come home from work and he'll immediately run over and show you what he made during the day

\- He'll explain what it is and how it works

\- You don't have to pretend you're interested

\- Because you're VERY interested

\- Floki's a very slow eater

\- It can take him hours to finish his food

\- Mostly because he keeps getting distracted

\- When the other boys are visiting, they'll often try and sneak a bite off of whatever he's eating

\- He won't even notice

\- So it's not surprising when he comes back asking you for more food because his bowl is empty

\- Sometimes, though, he's more alert

\- He keeps a spray bottle filled with water near him

\- So whenever the boys try to grab his snacks, he'll just spray them

\- Doesn't like the tv

\- It's too loud

\- How did those people get in there anyway?

\- He prefers reading whatever he can get his hands on

\- Magazines, news articles, newspapers

\- The back of the box of brownie mix

\- He collects lego manuals for some reason?

\- He doesn't even own legos

\- Though you should probably get some for him

\- He doesn't like Coca-Cola and you don't know why

\- Nobody knows, really

\- He just really hates it

\- Too many bubbles? Probably

\- Floki sleeps in a nightgown

\- With a little hat to top it off

\- Ebenezer Scrooge lookin' headass-


	8. Catboy! Ragnarssons: Road Trip

\- The things you do for your boys

\- This all happened because Ubbe saw a cool looking dinosaur skeleton in a magazine

\- So he googled where it was and begged you to take him to the museum

\- He used the eyes on you, so you gave in and bought the tickets

\- That's how you end up cramped in your car with 4 huge catboys on your way to Toronto

\- Easily one of the worst ideas you've ever had

\- The boys are so ROWDY

\- Minus Bjorn, but only because he's the one driving

\- Obviously, there's an aux cord

\- So naturally, Hvitserk blasts Bad Bunny in the car

\- He doesn't know what he's saying, and he's pretty indifferent to it

\- But he plays it because he knows Ivar HATES his music

\- At one point, Bjorn threatens to kick him out of the car and leave him in the highway

\- He does not, thanks to you

\- But he was this close to doing so

\- Bjorn decides you'll be in charge of the music

\- And everything is fine!

\- Until Ubbe starts singing the F.U.N. song from Spongebob

\- And then Hvitserk joins

\- And you have to leap over when Bjorn lets go of the wheel and tries to jump into the back seat

\- The gods must really favor you all

\- You brought so many snacks

\- Chips, popcorn, soda and water

\- And sour patch kids

\- Those are Ivar's favorite, even though the sourness makes him pull a funny face

\- Anyway, within the first hour of the car ride, Hvitserk has torn open every bag and eaten every single thing

\- Except for Ivar's sour patch kids, he has SOME survival instinct

\- Ubbe's sitting behind you, so he likes to lean over and poke you from the side

\- Or purr real loud in your ear

\- Or tug at your hair

\- He's caught unaware when you turn back and flick his nose

\- Ubbe just sits back, stunned and betrayed

\- He doesn't bother you after that

\- There's a point where the car ride is just entirely silent

\- It's the middle of the night

\- And then you hear Hvitserk singing the Buddi Song from Child's Play

\- It starts off really quiet, but it gets louder, to the point where you're covering your ears and groaning

\- Ivar jumps Hvitserk exactly 15 seconds into the song

\- And Bjorn has to pull to the side of the road to separate them

\- And Ubbe? Still sleeping soundly between the brawling boys

\- You switch with Bjorn a bit later so he can sleep

\- And soon, all the precious little angels are sleeping

\- You enjoy the peace and quiet as much as you can

\- Because it might be a while before a moment like this comes again

\- So you're listening to your music quietly, vibing and living your best life

\- And then Hvitserk kicks the back of your seat

\- Twice

\- You look into the rearview mirror and it's very obvious he's asleep

\- But his leg kicks again and you have to keep yourself from wanting to reach over and smack him

\- You endure it, and at one point, it stops

\- But then Ubbe starts snoring

\- By the time Bjorn's awake enough to drive again, you're twitching and in dire need of coffee

\- You stop at one of those rest stops off the side of the highway to restock on snacks

\- And get yourself some Starbucks before you strangle Hvitserk, who's currently latched on to your leg while you drag yourself over

\- After getting breakfast at the Burger King they have, and taking a bathroom break, you're all back on the road

\- Bjorn is driving again, and it's only a few more hours before you get to where you need to go

\- Ivar is sitting up front now, and you're sitting between Hvitserk and Ubbe

\- They know you're tired as fuck, and they know what happens when they mess with you in this state

\- So you rest your head against Ubbe's shoulder and throw one of your legs over Hvitserk's leg

\- Ubbe brings a hand up to cup your cheek and set a kiss on your forehead

\- And Hvitty kneads his hand against your calf because he's bored

\- When you wake up, there's only an hour to go

\- The boys are bickering and trying to figure out if fish can see water

\- You decide not to get involved

\- Though you're forced to intervene when Ubbe and Hvitserk start smacking each other with you in between

\- So you smack them both upside the head

\- This time, they don't back down

\- Instead, they start poking your sides, tickling you until tears stream down your face

\- You catch a smile on Bjorn and Ivar's face

\- You get to your hotel shortly, and when you're settled in, you drive to the museum

\- And then you realize

\- You left the tickets


	9. Catboys React To: Witch Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Ask: How would the catboys react to a witch reader?

Bjorn is pretty indifferent to it honestly. He just sits aside and lets you do your thing. Probably won't get too involved, but he'll get you materials and stuff if you ever need them.

Ivar ALWAYS watches you work. He'll ask questions all the time, sometimes to purposefully distract you, others because he's genuinely curious. He's interested in blood rituals and sacrifices and anything related, so don't let him near any bunnies or small animals. Please.

Hvitserk likes to watch you work on spells and make little spell jars, but there's a 99% chance he'll freak out whenever a candle flickers too suddenly or something. Speaking of which, don't let him near any of your candles. He'll try to put them out with his fingers and burn himself while you're in the middle of casting.

Ubbe's chill, he doesn't mind when you do it around him. In fact, he usually likes to sit and watch, maybe even participate if you give him the chance. He's curious about how it works, and puts your crystals by the windowsill in the event you forget to do so.

Ragnar is definitely super duper into it. You best believe he'd be sitting with you trying to get you to teach him stuff. You get him his own tiny cauldron at one point, and he CANNOT stop telling everyone. 

Floki will act uninterested. He'll watch from a distance, but he refuses to participate. Unless your beliefs align with yours, he'll let you do your thing and stay out of the way.


	10. Catboys React To: Going To The Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask: catboys reacting to having to go to an appointment? like the doctor or dentist or something like that

Bjorn's a big boy! He can take care of himself! He’ll drive himself to the appointment and come right back, no problem. He always comes back with a little smiley-face sticker somewhere on his shirt, and god forbid anybody tries to take it from him. Who gives it to him? He’ll never tell. Though it’s definitely the receptionist’s 6-year-old daughter. 

Ivar CANNOT be left alone. Please, don’t take your eyes off of him for more than two seconds. One blink and the ENTIRE office will be set on fire. There’s nothing Ivar hates more than having to go to the doctor’s office. He doesn’t trust doctors and will most definitely use his hand to bat away every instrument the doctor pulls out. Stethoscope? Bop. Thermometer? Bop bop. Blood pressure monitor? No way he’s letting the doctor wrap that around his arm. At least, not until he sees you do it. He’ll probably still be real reluctant, but hey, worth a shot. Oh, and don’t say the word “shot” around him or he WILL hightail it out of there. You’ll never see him again.

Hvitserk shouldn’t be allowed to go alone either, but not for the same reasons as Ivar. Sure, he’s okay with doctors and all that, but the second he sees a syringe, he’s a goner. Baby gets real nervous but will be decidedly a LOT calmer if you’re holding his hand while he’s getting it. Bonus points if he gets a little forehead kiss for being so brave AND gets a cool band-aid. He really likes it when the doctor uses the reflex testing hammer, just because he thinks it’s absolutely hilarious how his leg will kick on its own. 

Ubbe is fully capable of going to the doctor’s office on his own, but he really appreciates it when you go with him. He doesn’t like waiting alone, and there’s only so much he can do before he gets bored out of his mind, so he likes having you there so you can stroke his hair and talk to him and all that. When it’s time to go in, he’ll go in on his own. But his favorite part? When he comes back out and finds you smiling at him and asking him how it went. Nothing makes him happier than getting your attention.


	11. Catboys React To: Bringing a Tinder Date Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask: I don’t know how to do requests so I hope this is it. The cat boys reacting to you bringing a tinder date home

\- I’m gonna be real with you

\- They’re NOT thrilled

\- The boys are protective of you as it is

\- So they wouldn’t be too happy about you bringing a total stranger into their space

\- Ivar is the most territorial and the WORST to deal with

\- First of all, he’ll throw a fit when he finds out you’re bringing a date home

\- He’ll literally try to forbid you from doing so

\- It’s totally ineffective

\- He is NOT here for this and will try anything to get your date to leave

\- He doesn’t care about your date’s feelings

\- He’s just trying to protect you because (according to him) your date just wants to get in your pants and leave

\- So he’ll try scaring your date away

\- Threatening them, staring at them from across the room, making gestures whenever you’re not looking

\- If your date doesn’t leave, it’ll get worse and that’s a promise

\- Bjorn will act like he doesn’t care, but he’ll constantly glance over to make sure your date’s hands are where they belong

\- Which is very very very far from you

\- God forbid your date gets flirty and decides to put a hand anywhere on your person

\- If the look Bjorn gives them doesn’t send them away, he’ll personally take care of them

\- By that I mean he’ll grab them by the scruff of the neck and punt them three streets down

\- Ouchie

\- However, if he sees you’re really into your date and he decides they have no ill intentions, he’ll relax a bit

\- If you’re happy, he can suck it up

\- But he’ll still keep his eye on them, obviously

\- You can never be too sure these days

\- Now, Hvitserk’s more curious than anything

\- Who the hell is this? Why did you choose them?

\- He’ll be hovering the entire time, poking at your date and making noises to see their reactions and get your attention

\- Tugging at their hoodie, batting at their hair, sitting right behind you to stare at them to weird them out

\- He’ll steal their shoes if they’re not paying attention

\- He has no use for them but he thinks it’s so funny when your date’s about to leave and realize their shoes are missing

\- You have to swat him away like a little fly to keep him away

\- If you guys are having dinner, Hvitserk will steal food off your date’s plate when they’re not looking

\- It’s literally the worst

\- Ubbe won’t try anything, for the most part

\- He’ll find a spot near you and refuses to move under any circumstances

\- He’ll probably have his arms around you, depending on how much he dislikes your date

\- Growls when your date moves a hand a bit too close for his liking

\- But if he DOES like your date, then Ubbe’s the only one that will straight-up mind his business and go about the rest of his evening

\- Moral of the story, please lock them all in your bedroom when you have a date over

\- You won’t know peace until you do


	12. Catboys React To: Sick Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask: How would catboys react to their owner falling ill? Like you're late for getting them breakfast and they find you asleep on the bathroom floor kind of sick

\- Usually, when the boys wake up, they're greeted by the smell of their favorite food coming from the kitchen

\- However, that wasn't the case this one particular morning

\- You weren't in your room, you weren't in the kitchen or in the living room watching Spongebob as you usually were

\- So they put on a tiny search party you try and find you

\- Ubbe finds you asleep on the bathroom floor and carries you to your bedroom before calling his brothers in

\- When you wake up, you have all 4 boys hovering over you

\- You try to sit up, but Ubbe won't let you

\- "You're sick, you're not going anywhere."

\- You don't argue

\- Bjorn determines you have the flu and immediately drags Ubbe with him to go get medication and food

\- Hvitserk and Ivar stay in the room with you, both right at your side

\- Probably because they both like to cuddle you when you're sick

\- You don't know why and you don't ask because it's nice

\- You're just glad their immune systems hold up better than yours

\- For the most part, at least

\- Bjorn and Ubbe return with painkillers and over-the-counter medication for your cough

\- They bring tissues, a big bottle of water and chicken noodle soup, too

\- Bjorn made the soup because he likes cooking for you when he gets the chance

\- Cause you're always cooking for them so

\- It's a nice gesture

\- You had a few errands to run, so Bjorn takes care of those for you

\- Ubbe deals with house chores like cleaning the bathroom and feeding his brothers

-Hvitserk tidies up the living room

\- And Ivar is on "Y/N duty"

\- Which means he's the one looking after you, dabbing at your brow with a warm hand-towel and stroking your hair

\- He makes sure you OD on water because, according to Bjorn, you need the fluids

\- Anyway, a bit later in the day, the five of you are finally in bed

\- Bjorn has your head in his lap while Hvitserk and Ivar occupy your sides

\- And Ubbe is sitting by your feet scrolling through all the movies in Disney+

\- He settles on The Finest Hours cause it's a great movie

\- Plus it gives you an excuse to appreciate that dream cast

\- So you spend the rest of the day in bed with your favorite boys

\- By the end of the day, you're feeling decidedly better


	13. Catboys React To: Panic Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask: tw: Au current times (no covid), but the catboys reacting to you having a panic attack, platonic or romantic <3

Bjorn knows a panic attack when he sees one. He's quick to rush forward and take you away from the situation that triggered it (if any), and makes sure you know you're safe with him. If you like being touched, he'll rub your back slowly and breathe with you until you're calm enough to talk. He'll probably take you for a short walk after to ground you and get your mind off of it if he can.

There's just something about Ubbe that calms you down. His presence alone is enough to make you take a deep breath, and it's something he has learned to use to his advantage in situations like these. If he can't take you away from the situation like Bjorn often can, he'll make sure you know he's here for you, here WITH you, and that he's not leaving you. He'll leave kisses all over your face and stroke your hair.

Hvitserk likes telling you the dumbest jokes he can think of, anything that he knows will allow him to hear that pretty laugh of yours. Although, if that doesn't have the intended effect, he'll just be there for you, letting you scratch at his ears and purring loud enough to distract you if he can.

Ivar tries not to be overbearing, but seeing you in distress is one of his least favorite things in this world. Every ounce of him wants to hug you and hold you and burn the universe down so this doesn't happen again, but instead, he'll take your shaking hand in his and stroke along your knuckles. If you want to talk, he'll talk to you about anything that comes to mind to get your mind off of the panic attack. But mostly, if it's alright with you in that moment, he WILL hug you and stay as close to you as possible until you feel better.


	14. Catboys React To: Missing Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask: What would the cat boys do if reader went missing for a few days

\- Lose their fucking MINDS that's what they'd do

\- You're literally nowhere to be found

\- And Bjorn's tried calling you like thirty times and you haven't picked up

\- So where the hell are you?

\- Ivar's first thought is that you finally decided you had had enough of them, so you left

\- But that doesn't make any sense

\- Because you'd never leave them like that, right?

\- They put together a little search party at first, looking all over the house

\- The bathroom, the kitchen

\- The attic, the basement, the yard

\- But you're nowhere to be found

\- And Bjorn is almost certain you don't have to go to work today

\- So they'll go out into town looking for you

\- They'll visit your favorite coffee shop, the book store, the library, the market, the burger joint down the street

\- Okay, that last one was just for them

\- But they were hungry

\- Bjorn will visit your friends and call your family members asking them if they've seen you

\- If they don't find you before night falls the next day, Bjorn will definitely file a missing person report

\- Only as a last resort, though

\- He'd hate to do that

\- They don't sleep at all

\- Well, Hvitserk and Ubbe do

\- They can't stay awake

\- But Bjorn and Ivar sit dutifully in front of the door, waiting for you to come in

\- The next morning, the house has succumbed to chaos

\- Hvitserk has put together his own "evidence board" and is now explaining the events of the day

\- Clearly, he's been watching too much Criminal Minds

\- Anyway, nobody but Ubbe is really listening to what Hvitserk is saying so

\- That sucks

\- The boys go out again and repeat the routine they had started the day before, checking in with the same people at the same places

\- Until, finally, Hvitserk remembers something

\- It's October, and every October, you and a group of friends would camp at the Pine Barrens

\- "Monster hunting," you'd say

\- That's where they found you, sitting around the fire in the middle of the forest with three of your friends

\- Immediately, Hvitserk, Ivar and Ubbe tackle you into a hug, almost crushing you

\- Bjorn hangs back for a few seconds as the boys bombard you with questions

\- "Why didn't you answer your phone?"

\- "Why didn't you tell us you were coming here? Why didn't you bring us with you?"

\- You tell them there's no signal in the forest, and that you had indeed told them you would be out

\- Bjorn tries to be mad, but he did remember you telling him

\- So he can't be mad

\- You all hug, and the boys decide to stay with you because they refuse to let you out of their sight again

\- Now, to explain this to the three confused friends sitting across from you


	15. Catboys React To: Coming Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask: ooo! Catboys react to you coming out

\- Coming out isn't easy, I know

\- But let me tell you something

\- These! Boys! Are! Supportive! As! Shit!

\- Seriously

\- The boys love you with every fiber of their being and will accept you no matter what

\- No questions asked

\- Well……….

\- Initially, the younger ones are a bit confused about your sexuality and the term you use

\- Maybe the pronouns if you decide you want to start using different ones

\- "What does that mean?"

\- After you kindly explain it to them, they'll go "oh"

\- And that's that

\- They all thank you for trusting them with this and there's a 70% chance you'll end up squished between them all

\- They're your boys

\- They could never judge you

\- And god forbid somebody else tries to question you or your sexuality or your pronouns

\- Or looks at you the wrong way when you're in public

\- Instant death

\- Real talk, though, they're the best

\- They already support everything you do so not much is changing

\- You wanna go to pride? Sure, let's go!

\- You wanna stay home and watch a movie? That's cool, what are we watching?

\- How do you look with the new haircut? Brilliant. Incredible. Amazing. Showstopping. Spectacular.

\- New outfit? KILLING IT.

\- They'll love you regardless of your sexual orientation or what gender you identify as

\- And sure, you might change

\- But the love and respect they have for you will never change


End file.
